


Enslaved by Nightmares

by MelanieSkye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieSkye/pseuds/MelanieSkye
Summary: Fenris considers himself proficient at keeping his nightmares silent. This time, however, he woke up someone who understands his pain more than he knows.
Relationships: Anders & Fenris (Dragon Age), Danarius/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 32





	Enslaved by Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. I don't want to trigger anyone. But otherwise I hope you enjoy. This is my first Dragon Age fanfic which makes me a bit anxious.

Even after a year, sleeping hadn’t gotten any easier. Even after the _years_ , sleeping hadn’t gotten any easier. Fenris laid back on his back and glanced around at the group sleeping around him. It was late, the fire in the middle of their circle was beginning to die. Anders slept next to him, Hawke on the other side, and Varric across from him.

Were their dreams haunted? Did the dreams make them feel like they were sleeping back to that place? Did they know how to hide the screams? Fenris closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. He was no use to Hawke if he was sleep deprived. _You’re not just some tool to Hawke_ , a voice whispered to him. He shook the thought out of his head as he finally drifted off to sleep.

_He watched as Fenris practiced sword stances with his great sword, his lyrium tattoos glowing in the dim room. When he finished his master ran a hand down his cheek. “My little wolf.”_

_Danarius tapped into the raw lyrium throughout Fenris’s skin, enjoying the soft whimpers of pain. He turned around. “Come.”_

_Fenris followed as his stomach knotted, knowing what was coming. What always came after a training session Danarius watched. He bit the inside of his lip and forced his face to be neutral. The last time he had allowed his fear to show…Fenris barely contained the shudder._

_So Fenris followed Danarius into Danarius’s bedroom where his master looked at him, eyes roving over his body. Eyes that made Fenris feel like he would never be clean again. “Strip.”_

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Stay calm. Fenris repeated the phrases like a mantra in his head. Why didn’t this get easier the more times it happens? He removed his armor slowly, the way his master wanted. His armor and his smalls removed, he knelt in front of Danarius, head bowed._

_Fenris tried to pretend the growing bulge in his master’s pants weren’t there for as long as he could._

_“You know what to do.”_

_Fenris did. He opened his master’s robe and pulled out the man’s rapidly growing penis. His mouth sucked on the tip as his hands went to the balls. Danarius clearly thought he was going too slow and he grasped the back of Fenris’s head and pushed his whole member into his mouth. Fenris choked, coughing around it as Danarius held him them. Danarius continued to hold him there as Fenris struggled for breath and then placed his hands on his master’s thighs and tried to push off of him. Danarius grabbed Fenris’s hair the way one would cuff a cat and pulled him off his dick. Fenris risked a look up and whimpered at the anger raging across his master’s face. “I’m sorry, master.”_

_“You should have thought of that before you struggled. Everything about you is mine. If I wanted you to choke, you will choke.” He threw Fenris onto the bed behind him. “I guess you need a reminder of that.”_

_Fenris whimpered as he laid on his stomach and placed his feet on the ground. “Please master, I’ll be good. I’ll be good.”_

Fenris flew awake, both hands over his mouth to force himself not to scream. It had been a skill he had learned to survive. Waking up his master or one of his apprentices was far worse than a nightmare. Fenris swiped at the tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

“Nightmare?”

Fenris started at the voice and turned towards its source—the mage, Anders. He scowled.

“You want to talk about it?”

“I certainly don’t want to talk about it with you, mage.” He emphasized the word mage, shivering at the memory of the magister’s skin on his.

“Just offering.” Anders shrugged and turned away from him.

Silence hung over the two of them as Fenris tried to calm his breathing down.

“Danarius used me.” Fenris began, failing to hide his shudder. Why was he talking about this? “In…a lot of different ways. He always liked me after a training session. He would take me to his bedroom afterwards and do what he wanted. If I struggled, he made it as…painful as possible.”

Fenris scrubbed at his eyes as silence lingered and he almost wondered if the mage had gone back to sleep.

“I understand.” Anders rolled on his back and stared up at the sky. “I know you don’t like it when I compare--” Anders seemed to decide that using the word mage right now might be a bad idea. “But I’ve been used like that as well. Where you can’t fight back. My year in solitary confinement.” He sighed. “Well, let’s just say no one could hear my screams. And even if they could, I doubt anyone would have cared.”

Fenris glanced in the mage’s direction.

Anders continued. “So, I understand. I don’t know about everyone else, but I understand. If you need someone to talk to about it or scream about it, I’m here.”

Silence hung over the two again for what felt like several long moments.

“Thank you, ma-Anders.”

Anders simply nodded and rolled back onto his side to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider leaving comments and kudos!


End file.
